


Eevees for all

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Short text, based on a conversation i and merc9andazombie on Tumblr had, kind of like a pokémon au, the team get's eevees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: "merc9andazombieasked: How do you think the team reacted to meeting the Eevees? It's gotta be, like, 7 or 8 Eevees running around in a room while the proud parents look on. Then all the Eevees make a beeline for the baby gate, tails wagging. They chose their new trainers.Oh yessssss *rubs hands together*An answer is not good enough this is gonna be written!"We've had several conversations about the Voltorn team each have their eevee, and in the future the evolutions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this one the eevees ar normal ones but the au thingy they have these:  
> Lance with Vaporeon and Glaceon  
> Keith with Flareon  
> Hunk,with a normal Eevee and Jolteon  
> Shiro with Umbreon  
> Pidge with a normal Eevee and Leafeon  
> Allura with Sylveon  
> Coran with Espeon
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [The whole AU thingy idk what to call it](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/merc9andazombie)  
> 

Coran scratched the side of his head as he stood before the closed door of the nursery. the paladins and Allura stood before him, Lance, Pidge and Hunk trying to get a look thru the window on the door, but Coran stood in the way, obscuring the view. Keith looked uninterested there he stood with arms crossed over his chest, Shiro sent a look from Allura to Coran.

  “What is it Coran? why did you call us here?” the older Altean sighed.

  “I may or may not have adopted 8 Eevees.”

  “Wait… the pokémon?” Pidge asked as she halted her moments to stare at him “But they aren’t real, they’re just part of a game back on earth.”

  “Not sure what kind of Eevees you talk about Pidge, but these are one very real animal. now, they kind of choose their trainer and only one of them like me, so I’m letting you all enter to see if any of the cubs want you.”

The others nodded and Allura chuckled slightly at the way the yellow, green and blue paladin fidgeted there they stood, clearly wanting to enter the room already. Coran sighed again and placed his hand on the door.

  “Well then.” he said and opened the door, the happy chirps from the small eevees filled the corridor. the one who already chosen Coran quickly took place at his feet.

one of them walked over to Allura and yipped until she picked it up, and scratched it under it’s chin earning a purr.

  “OH MY GOD!” Pidge squealed as she entered the room, Hunk close behind as he had his fists at his mouth beaming at the animals.

Lance entered the room and gave away a shriek when he was attacked by two who quickly scrambled up his pants and shirt until they reached his shoulders and quickly rubbed their faces against his cheeks. Lance chuckled slightly and patted them on the head, one of them decided that the hood on his jacket was the perfect nestling place and fell asleep giving away a content noise.

Pidge smiled down at the two eevees that walked up to her. Hunk also had two, Shiro smiled and sat down on the floor, it didn’t take long before one walked over to him with determined steps, it gave away a yep at him before laying down on his lap.

Keith huffed, this was a waste of time. the eevees were cute, but he didn’t want one, a growl from his feet and something yanking one of his boots made him look down to find how one of the eevees had bitten around the red of his boot and currently clung to it, watching him with brown eyes. Keith sank down on his heels to get on eye level with the eevee, it smirked at him around the boot. Keith picked it up and it batted at his face lightly.

  “Why do you remind me of Red?” a yowl came from the eevee before it teasingly bit his thumb. “Yup, you are red in a tiny format. but man you are cuddly.”

Coran sighed in relief as he saw that no eevee had stayed alone, maybe, when they had goten closer with each other was he to mention the evolving that you could do, but let’s leve that for another time Coran mused as he smiled, scratching his eevee behind the ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [merc9andazombie](http://merc9andazombie.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> Think the other Paladins would be shocked when here comes Red Lion, and before anyone can ask Keith how he miraculously recovered from injuries, you hear "Flareon! Flare!" Yes, Flareon is piloting this Lion.
> 
> I had to do a small writing XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more of the eevee voltron au XD
> 
>  
> 
> Lance with  **Vaporeon** and **Glaceon**  
>  Keith with **Flareon**  
>  Hunk,with a normal **Eevee** and **Jolteon**  
>  Shiro with **Umbreon**  
>  Pidge with a normal **Eevee** and  **Leafeon**  
>  Allura with **Sylveon**  
>  Coran with **Espeon**
> 
>   **  
> [The whole AU thingy idk what to call it](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/merc9andazombie)**

Keith shivered there he sat in his chair on the bridge, bundled up under several blankets. watching the screens where the other lions were, fighting against a galra fleet, and he couldn’t fight with them!

The fever that surged thru Keith’s body should have made him stay in bed, but as stubborn as he was, had he grabbed his blankets and stationed himself on his chair. Shiro had sighed heavily when he saw the fever rigged boy stumble on to the bridge and sit down in his chair, with the argument that they didn’t have time for him to be sick. Shiro knew which fights to take, he also knew that a sick Keith were even more stubborn than normal.  
Hunk had worried about him at first, but Flareon yawned and jumped up on Keith’s lap and let his fire burn slightly hotter, Keith didn’t seem to mind.

Since the other couldn’t form Voltron without him had they harder to fight, and Keith saw that the galra fleet was slowly starting to gain the upper hand. Keith looked around, where had Flareon run of to?

   _“KEITH! i thought i told you to stay at the castle!”_ Shiro’s voice suddenly rang over the com's, making Keith look back up to see how Red had joined the fight, he could feel how pleased she was with getting to fight, even if a small part of her was still worried about him.

  “It’s not me!” Keith called, before he started to cough harshly

  “He’s telling the truth Shiro, he hasn’t moved from his spot.” Coran clarified in his chirpier tone.

  “If it’s not Keith piloting the Red lion then who is it?!” Lance barked as he avoided a blast from the ion cannon.

  “Oh my god, you guys won’t believe this.” they heard Pidge gasp, before she started to laugh. “It’s Flareon!”

  “Flare! Flareon!” was suddenly barked from Red’s com. Keith burst out laughing only to get a bad cough attack again.

  “That’s my pokémon!” He called with a hoarse voice.

  “FLARE!” Flareon barked happily. they heard Shiro groan loudly.

  “Fine, well, let’s concentrate on the fight, okay?”

  “Right!” “Flare!” came form the lions.

  “I am not old enough for this…” Shiro groaned. only causing his Umbreon that was sitting near Keith to chuckle.


	3. No bed left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You pushed me out of bed in your sleep.” (Keith to Flareon)
> 
> (It's really short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more of the eevee voltron au XD
> 
>  
> 
> Lance with  **Vaporeon** and **Glaceon**  
>  Keith with **Flareon**  
>  Hunk,with a normal **Eevee** and **Jolteon**  
>  Shiro with **Umbreon**  
>  Pidge with a normal **Eevee** and  **Leafeon**  
>  Allura with **Sylveon**  
>  Coran with **Espeon**
> 
>   **  
> [The whole AU thingy idk what to call it](http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/merc9andazombie)**

 

Keith woke to the feeling of everything being colder and harder than when he went to sleep.

he blinked his eyes open to find himself at eye-level with where he had tossed his boots.  
he blinked again pushing himself up in a sitting position to find that the only part of his body that still was on the bed was his right foot, the blanket hung halfheartedly over his leg, while the other occupant in the bed snored stretched far and long and taking up the whole bed.

Keith rose to his feet and glared at Flareon.

  “You lil shit.” Keith grumbled as he grabbed the pokémon and lifted it up, but Flareon’s body acted like a boiled noodle.

  “Why do you have to be so much like a cat?!” Keith groaned as he let Flareon fall back in the bed, causing the pokémon to open one eye and look at him, a confused chirp left the fire type and Keith placed his hands on his hips.

  “You pushed me out of bed in your sleep.” Keith said “If you do it one more time you’re banned from sleeping on my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs and sneaks away*


End file.
